


I’ll be Your Disaster, Ever After

by spookyookykitty



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, chuck is surprisingly emotionally competent, raleigh is insecure and chuck helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyookykitty/pseuds/spookyookykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion fic to "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/954949">Arrogant Boy Love Yourself so No One has to</a>". Basically a Raleigh feels fic, explores his insecurities and issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll be Your Disaster, Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a companion piece to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/954949) fic. Keep in mind reading that fic would really help you because otherwise Chuck’s characterization might not make sense to you. I interpret Chuck as a man who seems like an asshole, and sure he can be quite often, but deep down inside, and only for those that he truly loves, and often in private with said people, he is very different and very open and a lot nicer. I see him as a man that has all shields up and thus is very stand-offish and unlikeable due to that, however we know he cares deeply about other humans, ones he hasn’t met – that’s why he became a pilot – to protect people, he has experienced deep loss and struggles with some bit of survivor’s guilt and I think he’s afraid to get too attached because he’s afraid he’ll loose that person. Ok so now that you know how I view Chuck the way he acts with Raleigh in this fic will make way more sense to y’all. 
> 
> Cause I suck a any titles it's lyrics from "Ever After" by Mariana's Trench.

Sometimes Raleigh looked at Chuck and couldn’t believe that the amazing man before him was his boyfriend.  


After all the things both men had been through it was hard for him to understand why the young pilot picked him, a pilot who turned his back on the world, who could almost never fall asleep and who _still_ felt an emptiness without his brother. A man who never did that well in school and who’s only real talent was winning fights. Compared to Chuck, best in class in everything at the academy, a man who was so bright it sometimes made Raleigh wonder why the man became a ranger and not scientist or engineer. But he knew the answer to that too, Chuck was too good of a guy to sit by while people died. He wanted to help save them. His heart was too big. Raleigh had left when it got to be too much, abandoned the people that needed him, the kids that looked up to him, the people that needed saving and hope. He left them and went to build a wall he knew would never work.  


Why would someone like Chuck chose him when he could have anyone he wanted?

There was no ignoring the techs that sent longing looks at the Australian pilot, the lingering brushes when people passed, the appreciative glances when his back was turned. Chuck was beautiful and no one in the Shatterdome was ignorant to this fact.

Sometimes Raleigh’s breath would catch when Chuck would direct one of his blinding smiles at him. Dimples deeply indented in his cheeks, eyes glittering with spirit and body radiating happiness. 

Or when the Australian’s head was thrown back in ecstasy, mouth open wide and eyes clenched shut. Breath coming out in little pants as his fingers raked down the blonde’s back.

Knowing he was the only person to ever have seen Chuck like that never failed to send a rush of pride into his chest. 

But he couldn’t help but worry that Chuck would soon tire of him. And find someone better. Someone younger, less damaged.

Raleigh found himself wandering around the Shatterdome, lost in his thoughts. He wasn’t sure where he was headed but when his thoughts were as serious and his self hate so intense it felt like his skin was crawling and doing something physical was the only way to alleviate it. 

He turned a corner and realized he was near the jaeger hanger where techs were building new machines capable of drift technology. As he neared the bay doors he heard a familiar voice. He snuck around the wall and peaked into the cavernous room. Right near the entrance Chuck was standing with a young female tech, the two were seemingly lost in conversation and Raleigh felt his heart lurch. 

“So you aren’t doing anything tonight are you?” She asked, flirty smile on her lips.

Raleigh’s stomach dropped.

“Why?” Chuck asked slowly. 

“Well we were just getting along so well that I figured if you wanted we could go get dinner or something.” She responded confidently. 

Chuck’s eyebrows furrowed, “You’re asking me on a date?” He received a confirming nod. “You do know I’m in a relationship right? I’m dating Raleigh Becket.

The tech looked taken aback, “Wait that’s serious? I thought you were just humoring the guy. Being nice to him so he won’t become a recluse again.”

It felt like he couldn’t breathe. Like he had been punched in the chest. 

The Australian blinked and then scowled. “No, I’m not just humoring him. I’m dating him because I’m in love with him. He makes me happy and I would really enjoy spending the rest of my life with him. So if you don’t mind, I’m going to go find him so I don’t have to listen to you talk shit about my boyfriend. Who’s bloody amazing by the way.” He sneered before turning on his heel and walking out of the bay, towards where Raleigh had been eavesdropping. 

He caught the younger man’s wrist as he passed, causing Chuck to spin around, an irritated look on his face that disappeared when he saw who was touching him. His face softened and his lips pulled into a small smile.

“Hi.” He breathlessly. 

“Did you mean it?” Raleigh found himself blurting out.

Chuck looked adorably confused, “Mean what?”

“What you just said to that tech?” The American clarified.

The Australian flushed and dropped his eyes to his shuffling feet, “Heard that eh? I had been tryin’ to give her the flick but she’s wasn’t pickin’ up on it.” He sighed, “Yeah. I know I probably sound like some teenage girl gettin’ too attached too quick but it’s true.”

Raleigh couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face. He wrapped his arms around Chuck’s waist and picked him up, spinning him around.

“Wh-What are you doing!? Put me down!” The younger man said flushing. 

“I love you so much.” The American breathed out as he put his boyfriend back on the ground. “I don't know why someone like you wants to be with some recluse pilot like me but I’m not gonna question it and just be happy.“

“What are you yabbering on about?” Chuck asked, placing a hand on the side of Raleigh’s face. “Do you not realize what you are? You were my hero -no” He said shaking his head, “you _are_ my hero. You’re amazing. You’re so bloody nice I don’t know what to do half the time. You don’t care that I’m not used to this sort of thing, or just any affection really. You always check in with me and make sure I’m happy and comfortable with whatever we’re doing. When you look at me I don’t know what to do cause no one’s ever looked at me like that. You look at me like a person. Not a ranger, not a jaeger pilot, not a cocky asshole. You make me feel better, you make _life_ better.”

Raleigh could feel tears sting his eyes and tightened his arms wrapped around the younger man’s waist, pulling him closer.

By this point both of the men had tears in their eyes. That was another thing only Raleigh was allowed to see, Chuck cry. 

The American couldn’t help but let out a sob and pull Chuck even closer to him in a tight hug. He hid his face in the Australian’s neck as he silently cried. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually allowed himself to cry.

“Shhh. Let’s go back to our room yeah? I want you to let out your feelings but I feel like we’ll get an audience if we don’t go somewhere more private.” Chuck murmured softly and slowly guided the two to the room that was originally Chuck’s but had become unofficially both of theirs. 

The two sat on the bed, backs against the wall, arms around one another. 

“Where’s this coming from mate? Have you been this worried the whole time?” Chuck questioned as Raleigh scrubbed his hands down his face. 

He sighed deeply before responding, “Sometimes I just wonder why you picked me when you could have anyone. Someone less damaged. Someone with more to offer. I just keep expecting you to say it’s over and find someone else.” He whispered, as if afraid that talking to loud would make his fears more real. 

“Raleigh. Rals, look at me.” Chuck insisted before continuing, “I love you. You have issues but so do I. I don’t mind them. I don’t care that you can’t sleep most of the time. Or that whenever I kiss you I taste your weird American candy cause you always chew them when you’re bored, or that you still hurt from loosing Yancy. I don’t care- no, that’s a lie. I do care because they make you who you are. I don’t know much about relationships but I always heard that you knew it was real when the weird things about a person make you love them even more. I’m not perfect and neither are you. But we’re perfect together. And that’s all I need.” 

“You’re not scared I’m gonna just run away again? Like the coward I am.” Raleigh asked letting out a harsh laugh. 

Chuck’s expression became determined, “You left because you knew you couldn’t help anyone in the state you were in. That’s admirable. You put others first, you just didn’t realize it. No one can pilot a jaeger after that kind of trauma. So you did the next best thing, you helped build a wall that gave people hope.” 

“I will never leave you for as long as you want me around. I know the people you love have left you or were ripped away. But I will be your fixed point.” Chuck vowed.  
The Australian brought his hands up to cup Raleigh’s face and he leaned in to softly kiss his lips, before pulling back but keeping his face close enough that their lips brushed when he whispered, “I wish you could see what I see when I look at you.” 

“When did you get so mature?” Raleigh whispered back. 

“I got my arse kicked by some fit bloke who wouldn’t put up with my shit. Made me re-evaluate myself. Then I fell in love with him and he helped me break down my defenses, I just want to do the same for him.”

“Yeah. Ok.” Raleigh answered, nodding slightly as he pulled away from the other man. He grasped the other pilot’s rough hands in his own. “I promise to let you help me deal with my guilt and my other issues.”

Chuck’s lips quirked up, “Cheesy much?”

“Says the man that professed his love to me and all that I do within the last fifteen minutes.” Raleigh snarked back, manhandling his boyfriend until he was positioned above the Aussie. 

“I love you.” He said staring down at the gorgeous man under him, “Thanks. I-I didn’t realize how much I needed that. How much I needed you.” He admitted before leaning down and pressing a loving kiss against the other man’s lips. 

Chuck responded eagerly and wrapped his arms around the American’s neck, one hand coming up to cup the back of Raleigh’s head. After a few minutes of sweet kisses the Australian pulled away, “Just talk to me ok? Let me know what’s going on. I haven’t had many healthy relationships in my life and I want this one to work. So don’t hold it in, and don’t assume I know what you’re thinking. Just let me know.” 

“I know.” Raleigh said nodding, “You’ve been so open and thrown yourself headfirst into this relationship while I’ve been the one that’s been closed off. I’m sorry.”

Chuck kissed his cheek in a display of forgiveness before smirking slightly, “Who would have thought the one with the reputation for being emotionally stunted would initiate healthy conversations?” He joked. 

Raleigh chuckled and shook his head fondly at the man under him. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me. I’ve been told I’m irresistible. It’s the cocky demeanor and undeniable charm.” Chuck responded without hesitation, winking at the end. 

His boyfriend rolled his eyes. “Where did my sensitive boyfriend go?” He joked.

Chuck just smiled widely up at his boyfriend, his deep dimples making Raleigh’s stomach jump. “Do you want to go out tonight? Like on a real date. Get dinner and walk around the city?” The Australian asked after some moments of silence. 

“Yeah. I could go on a date with you.”

The smile he received almost blinded Raleigh, the indents of Chuck’s dimples were as deep as craters and his eyes shone as bright as the stars he once spent his nights gazing up at. 

He got up from the bed and outstretched a hand to help his boyfriend up. When the two were standing he softly cupped one of Chuck’s cheeks in his hands and kissed him, pouring all of his love and insecurity into the kiss.

They broke apart when they heard scratching at the door and opened it to find Max and Herc.

“Why is there a tech complaining about you?” Herc asked sighing as he walked into the room and then crossed his arms.

“Seriously? The girl asked me on a date and then talked shit about Raleigh. I didn't say anything bad to her. Just set her straight that I was very taken and very uninterested.” Chuck defended as he grabbed jackets for the two of them. 

“It’s true I heard it all.” Raleigh said backing up his boyfriend. 

Herc grunted, “Where are you two off to then?” He asked, gesturing to the jackets in their hands. 

“Goin’ on a date.” Chuck said proudly and it was then that Raleigh realized this would be the Australian’s first ever real date.

The corners of Herc’s mouth quirked up, “Well have fun. Bring him back in one piece ok Raleigh?” He threatened, but the threat fell short due to the smile that spread across his face.

“Of course sir.” Raleigh dutifully responded with a nod of his head before placing a hand on the small of Chuck’s back and leading him out of the room. 

“Be good. Both of you.” Herc admonished and to Raleigh’s pleasure Chuck’s neck and ears flushed red.

“Yeah yeah ya’ old man. Leave us alone. M’not a kid.” He bit back before pulling his boyfriend away from his dad and towards the nearest exit. 

Herc shook his head fondly, “Idiots both of ‘em.” He sighed. Max barked happily in response.


End file.
